Be My Personal Assistant
was a spin-off event, based in Klaus' birthday, that ran in January 19, 2017, and came back in January 15, 2019. Announcement(s) (From oldest to newest.) 2017/01/19 NTT. Solmare's Facebook announcement: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #320 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal -Event Announcement by Randy March, Klaus Goldstein- Randy “Klaus, your birthday is just around the corner. Let’s celebrate it together!” Klaus “I appreciate your effort, but I’m already booked.” Randy “Anything you like for your birthday? How many cakes should we prepare?” Klaus “...Randy, are you even listening?” Randy “Oh I know! Spend your birthday with her!!” Klaus “That I would like.” Randy “Yay!”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #320." Retrieved on October 31, 2018. 2019/01/14 NTT. Solmare's Facebook announcement: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #693 -Event Announcement by Elias, Alfonse- Elias “It seems like Klaus’ birthday party for this year is going to be something different from the last one.” Alfonse “*Chuckle*” Elias “What is it, Alfonse?” Alfonse “...N-Nothing. I’ll do my best to make it special as well.” Elias “I’m sure she will guarantee that part. I heard Zeus is invited to the party, too.” Alfonse “That sounds lively and entertaining! I should go look for his present now!” Elias “I’ll come with you, brother!” Alfonse “Okay! Let’s go!” Elias “Let’s!”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #693." Retrieved on January 14, 2019. Note Were made for this event: *1 story with 3 chapters and a special episode. *1 CG and 1 card *10 avatar items Walkthrough Despite having options to choose, this didn't inflict in ending the player would get. Checkpoint items costed at total: 20 Magic Keys and 3 Avatar Items for 1200 coins or 12000 Lune. Chapter 1 (5 episodes): :(2/5) - Magic Challenge: 2 Magic Keys :(3/5) :*Of course not. :*It's too sudden. :(4/5) - Magic Challenge: 4 Magic Keys Chapter 2 (5 episodes): :(1/5) - Magic Challenge: Felix Flower Pumps (Room). Charm Level: 25. Price: 300 Coins / 3000 Lune :(3/5) - Magic Challenge: 6 Magic Keys :*Apologize. :*Give an excuse. :(5/5) - Magic Challenge: Ruffle Handbag with Bow (Room). Charm Level: 30. Price: 400 Coins / 4000 Lune Chapter 3 (5 episodes): :(1/5) - Magic Challenge: 8 Magic Keys :(3/5) - Magic Challenge: Gorgeous White Dress with Felix Flower (Room). Charm Level: 100. Price: 500 Coins / 5000 Lune :(5/5) :*I don't want to be punished. :*...Do as you like. Summary Intro "Klaus asks you to accompany him as he conduct a survey to renew the qualification as an Elite Magic Knights!" "Do you think I won't try anything during this trip?" Story(ies) Chapter 1: :Klaus needed to renew his qualification as Elite Magic Knight, in order to do that, this time his assignment was to survey and gather wild magical plants outside of the Kingdom of Gedonelune. Klaus asks Liz to go as his assistant. Their trip would happen the following day of his request. Chapter 2: :Klaus and Liz took the train and arrived at their destination. Liz asked about the magical plants he need to gather. Klaus question if she knows about the Felix Flower. Liz answer that she have one of those charms they sell at home, said to bring good luck. Klaus replies that the Felix Flower is exceptional for protecting oneself from Dark Magic, however, in recent years it has been over harvested to the point of near-extinction. Liz comments that she had a key chain of it when she was a kid but never knew it was of an endangered species. Klaus survey was in order to protect that flower. The Felix Flower is know to grow wild in town, in gutters or gaps between bricks, sometimes being mistaken for a weed, another reason for its endangered status. Chapter 3: :Klaus and Liz started to look all over for the Felix Flower. When Liz saw Klaus surrounded by some girls she got jealous and ran, but soon got lost. When Klaus found her, after they made up, Klaus ended up finding a Felix Flower at that very spot. Special Episode: :The next day, they took the train back to Gedonelune. Liz took a neatly-wrapped rectangular box out of her bag and gave to Klaus as a birthday present. The present was a necktie embroidered with a Felix Flower pattern. Klaus, examining the embroidery, replied that the colors were "stylish" and "elegant" something he could wear in any occasion, his taste in design, and that it would remind him of their trip. Klaus thanked her and said that she was not only his good luck charm but also the greatest treasure of his life. Trivia *Although the town they visited was not named, it had the same background as Lunaria Town and the tournament hall of the Land of Solomon. *The flower mentioned in this event shares the same name with the character Felix. *One of the early bird avatar items was named "Felix Flower Headband." *This event's CG came back in 2019, in the event Klaus! Klaus! Klaus! -Photos-. Gallery Kt6201.jpg|Chapters cover Bmpa_p1.png|Event top Bmpa_p2.png Bmpa_p3.png Bmpa_p4.png Bmpa_eb1.png|Early birds Bmpa_eb2.png Bmpa_eb3.png Bmpa_eb4.png Bmpa_eb5.png Bmpa_event_shop.png|Exclusive shop item Bmpa_banners.png|Banners Bmpa_all_av_items.jpg|All avatar items An_klausbd_bg.jpg|Night Garden Party Background (Garden) Category:Birthdays Category:Events Category:Spin-off Events